mitologiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Fulla
thumb|300px|Frigg alcanza una caja presentada por su sirvienta, Fulla, Ludwig Pietsch, 1865En la mitología germánica, Fulla (Nórdico antiguo: posiblemente "abundante, pródigo"Orchard (1997:49).) o Volla (Alto alemán antiguo) es una diosa. En la mitología nórdica, Fulla se describe vistiendo una cinta dorada y atendiendo la caja cenicienza y el calzado de la diosa Frigg y, además, es la confesora de los secretos de Frigg. Fulla está atestiguada en la Edda poética, compilada en el siglo XIII de fuentes tradicionales anteriores; la Edda prosaica, escrita en el siglo XIII por Snorri Sturluson; y la poesía escáldica. Volla se atestigua en la "cura del caballo" del encantamiento de Merseburg, registrado anónimamente en el siglo X en alto alemán antiguo, en el que asiste en la cura del potro herido de Phol y es mencionada como la hermana de Frigg. Los académicos han propuesto teorías sobre las implicaciones de la diosa. Testimonios Edda poética thumb|Frigg se sienta en el trono mirando a la diosa con la lanza Gná, flanqueada por dos diosas, Fulla que lleva su esquí, una caja de madera. Ilustrado (1882) por Carl Emil Doepler. En la introducción en prosa al poema de la Edda poética Grímnismál, Frigg apuesta con su esposo sobre la hospitalidad de sus patrones humanos. Frigg envía a su criada Fulla a advertir al rey Geirröd - patrón de Frigg - que un mago (Odín disfrazado) le visitará. Fulla se encuentra con Geirröd, le da la advertencia y le aconseja sobre cómo detectar al mago: |Grímnismál}} Edda prosaica En el capítulo 35 del libro de la Edda prosaica Gylfaginning, Alto proporciona breves descripciones de las 16 ásynjur. Alto enumera a Fulla como la quinta, afirmando que, como la diosa Gefjun, Fulla es virgen, lleva su pelo suelto con una cinta dorada en torno a su cabeza. Alto describe que Fulla lleva los esquíes de Frigg, vigila su calzado y que Frigg le confía sus secretos.Faulkes (1995:29). En el capítulo 49 del Gylfaginning, Alto detalla que, tras la muerte de las deidades Baldr y Nanna, el dios Hermóðr apuesta por su regreso de Hela. Hela, gobernante del reino del mismo nombre, le cuenta a Hermóðr la manera de resucitar a Baldr, pero sin permitir que ni este ni Nanna se vayan antes de cumplir su misión. Sin embargo, Hela permite que Baldr y Nanna envíen regalos a los vivos; Baldr envía a Odín el anillo Draupnir y Nanna envía a Frigg una túnica de lino y "otros regalos". De estos regalos. el único objeto específico que menciona Alto es el anillo del dedo para Fulla.Faulkes (1995:50). En el primer capítulo del libro Skáldskaparmál, Fulla está enumerada entre las ocho ásynjur que atendieron el banquete nocturno de bebida celebrado para Ægir.Faulkes (1995:59). En el capítulo 19 del Skáldskaparmál, se dan maneras poéticas de referirse a Frigg, siendo una refiriéndose a ella como "reina ... de Fulla".Faulkes (1995:86). En el capítulo 32, se dan expresiones poéticas para el oro, siendo una "redecilla de Fulla".Faulkes (1995:94). En el capítulo 36, se cita una obra del escaldo Eyvindr skáldaspillir en referencia a la cinta dorada de Fulla ("el sol dorado que cae de la llanura frente de las pestañas de Fulla brilló en ...").Faulkes (1995:97–98). Fulla recibe una mención final en el capítulo 75, dodne Fulla aparece en una lista de 27 nombres de ásynjur.Faulkes (1995:157). Encantamiento de Merseburg thumb|Wodan cura el caballo de Balder, por Emil Doepler, 1905 Uno de los dos encantamientos de Merseburg (la "cura del caballo"), registrado en alto alemán antiguo, menciona a Volla. El encantamiento describe como Phol y Wodan cabalgan a un bosque, donde el potro de Balder se ha torcido su pie. Sinthgunt canta sus encantamientos, su hermana Sunna canta encantamientos, Friia canta encantamientos, su hermana Volla canta encantamientos y finalmente Wodan canta encantamientos, seguido por un verso describiendo la curación del hueso del potro. El encantamiento dice: Teorías Andy Orchard comenta que la supuesta aparición de Baldr con Volla en el encantamiento de Merseburg es "intrigante", dado que Fulla es una de las tres diosas (siendo las otras dos, la madre de Baldr, Frigg, y su esposa Nanna) a quien Baldr manda expresamente regalos desde Hela. John Lindow dice que dado que el nombre Fulla parece tener algo que ver con la plenitud, puede señalar una asociación con la fertilidad.Lindow (2001:132). Rudolf Simek comenta que mientras Snorri señala que Baldr envía a Fulla un anillo dorado desde Hela en el Gylfaginning, "esto no prueba que juegue ningún papel en el mito de Baldr, sino simplemente muestra que Snorri la asocia con el oro" porque los kennings usados asociaban a Fulla con el oro. Simek dice que dado que FUlla aparece en la poseía de los escaldos ya en el siglo X, probablemente "no era una personificación tardía de la abundancia", sino que con bastante probabilidad es idéntica con Volla del encantamiento de Merseburg. Simek añade que no está claro quien es realmente Fulla; Simek dice que puede ser una deidad independiente o idéntica con la diosa Freyja o con Frigg.Simek (2007:96). John Knight Bostock dice que se han propuesto teorías de que Fulla pudo ser un aspecto de Frigg. Como resultado, esta idea ha resultado en teoría en que exista una situación similar entre las diosas Sinthgunt y Sunna, ya que se han entendido como aspectos de una en vez de personajes distintos.Bostock (1976:29). Hilda Ellis Davidson afirma que las diosas Gefjun, Gerðr, Fulla y Skaði "pueden representar diosa importantes de tiempos primitivos en el norte, pero que se recordaba poco de ellas para la época en la que Snorri recogía su material". Por otra parte, Davidson señala que es posible que estas diosas se vieran como aspectos de una Gran Diosa.Davidson (1998:10). Davidson llama a Fulla y Volla "personajes vagos, inciertos, emergiendo de menciones singulares a diosas que Snorri ha señalado en los poetas, pero sugieren la posibilidad de que en una época tres generaciones fueron representadas entre las diosas de la fertilidad y la cosecha en Escandinavia".Davidson (1998:86). Referencias Bibliografía * Bostock, John Knight. King, Charles Kenneth. McLintock, D. R. (1976). A Handbook on Old High German Literature. Oxford University Press. * Bellows, Henry Adams (Trans.) (1923). The Poetic Edda: Translated from the Icelandic with an introduction and notes by Henry Adams Bellows. New York: The American-Scandinavian Foundation. * Davidson, Hilda Roderick Ellis](1998). Roles of the Northern Goddess. Routledge. * Faulkes, Anthony (Trans.) (1995). Snorri Sturluson: Edda. First published in 1987. London: Everyman. * Lindow, John (2001). Norse Mythology: A Guide to the Gods, Heroes, Rituals, and Beliefs. Oxford University Press. * Orchard, Andy (1997). Dictionary of Norse Myth and Legend. Cassell. * Simek, Rudolf (2007) translated by Angela Hall. Dictionary of Northern Mythology. D.S. Brewer. * Thorpe, Benjamin (Trans.) (1907). The Elder Edda of Saemund Sigfusson. Norrœna Society. Categoría:Diosas nórdicas Categoría:Diosas vírgenes